


Mates

by MatriasLupa



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatriasLupa/pseuds/MatriasLupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of erotic stories and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

Perhaps right then wasn’t the moment to really be teasing the man behind her, but she couldn’t resist giving little shake of her bottom and flipping her hair just so. He was still smoking quietly in the corner as she slowly stripped, leaving only the heels and underwear, like she knew he liked. He appeared to be ignoring her, but she knew the moment she looked away he’d sneak glances out of the corner of his eye, the glasses at the tip of his nose. She had been waiting all week for this night and sat impatiently on their bed, crossing and uncrossing her legs, fidgeting.

“Will you sit still?” He asked finally, pressing the cigarette out into the ashtray. She didn’t like the smoke in the house, but she’d more than grown accustomed to the smell on him. It was a part of him, and to be honest, the sight of him and the slow drags were quite attractive, despite all the propaganda the school board had wasted on them as children.

“If you don’t get over here and do something soon I’ll go masturbate on the kitchen table,” she threatened, biting her lips. 

Not that he didn’t think she wouldn’t do it, but it would have been funny to watch all the same. “Oh hush, I’d just tie you to it.”

She crinkled her nose indignantly and slipped her hands down into the top of her panties, teasing herself and letting out a moan. He could smell it and to be honest he’d been wanting to jump her from the moment she’d begun undressing but it was so much more fun to watch her squirm and beg and pout. Moving quickly across the room he pulled her hand away and shoved her forcefully onto the bed.

“Do that again and I’ll mark you up your whole family will see at Sunday dinner,” he threatened, climbing over her on the bed, pinning her underneath his weight. She relaxed for a moment under him and pressed herself eagerly to him and he pulled away, promptly ignoring her to tug his boots off. She lay still beside him, still buzzing with pleasure, but he continued to ignore her. “Stop staring, pet.”

As some sort of odd humor she let out a yip that he assumed was supposed to resemble that of a small dog. In return he grasped her neck gently, tightening his grip slowly until she shook, not from pain, but need. “If you keep distracting me, I’ll never get undressed.”

“I could help,” she suggested, rolling to her knees, putting her weight into her hands which began to sink into the soft mattress. Her lover seemed mostly unfazed by her attempts to hurry him along or tempt him with kisses and touches, but they both knew the game. His arousal as evident but he ignored it strictly, staring blanking at the love of his life and she tried to coax him into their bed.

“I think I’ll take a shower,” he said off handedly, mostly expecting a cry of denial from her, which he quickly received. She tugged on his hand impatiently and left her there.

He locked the door of their bathroom behind him so she wouldn’t be able to sneak in. They’d have fun once he was clean. He was grimy from the day and while the romp in bed sounded more than appealing he wanted to not smell like body odor for her. Sure the games they played were less vanilla, but they were nowhere near a true dom and sub. They even would switch roles occasionally and she would take the lead, but it was one of those nights where it was clear what they both wanted and needed and they were playing the parts well.

It was all just a game. 

When his skin had turned a bright pink from the hot water and he’s scrubbed all he could scrub and his hair was squeaking clean, he finally emerged. He took care of his normal bedtime routines, knowing full well once he was done they’d both be too exhausted to do much else. Knowing her she’d already prepared for bed as well and he grinned as he emerged from the steamy room. He had taken a long shower on purpose, of course, and as expected, she seeme dot be drifting in and out of sleep, nestled among the comforters of their bed. Her heels were discarded near the boots and her phone was just out of reach of her hands. He moved the mobile to the nightstand, careful not to wake her and opened the nightstand. There was no point in dressing himself at this point and once he’d made the preparation, he slowly pulled the comforter from around his lover, using a hand to roll her to her belly, propping her knees so her round ass was exposed to the room. She shifted sleepily and blinked, but instantly moved to comply to the position he was so obviously urging her into. 

She was still wet from before and he teased her lips, placing a kiss on her ass. She swayed her hips slightly but didn’t move besides that, her hands cupping her chest, tucked between the mattress and her breasts. He couldn’t help but tease her slit with his tongue, loving the shiver that ran over her back, causing her to bow. Her fingers moved to clutch the pillow her head rested on and she reacted by pressing her hips back into his face, but he simply pulled back and shook  his head, bringing his palm down on her ass, a slight spank causing her to jiggle ever so slightly. 

He grabbed one of the cylindrical vibrators from the nightstand and teased her entrance with it, slipping it gently into her cunt. He waited for her to settle again before grabbing the second, applying a generous amount of lube. She had started not liking it at all, ass play, but slowly he had begun to convert her and now she could take that second vibrator without complaint. He paused to admire his work, her panties pushed aside for this, but still one, her bra only making itself known from the straps on her back With a flick of a switch, the buzzing filled the room, as well as several gasps. He leaned forward and kissed her ear gently, nipping the lobe and stroking her hair, tugging at it gently how he knew she liked. 

“Good girl,” he praised in a husky voice, “Stay just like that.”  She let out a few noises but otherwise did not complain or fight to move, her thighs shifting her weight ever now and again, her hands moving out to grasping the pillow, kneading it in her fingers, but he didn’t reprimand her.

“You look so pretty like that,” he rumbled, slowly increasing the intensity of the vibrators. She shivered and tensed when she felt him move behind her, his weight pinning her legs easily as he watched her from behind. She let out a pleased noise, at both the compliment and the feeling of his body so close to her own. 

He sat like that, moving his hands over her lower half but only with the barest of touches, wondering how long she’d last like that. She was an impatient thing, not that it was necessarily bad, after all, one of his main sources of pleasure was forcing her to wait. But she lasted longer than expected and he almost wondered if his mate had fallen asleep. Unlikely. He brought his palm down again in another loving slap and the quick response of her moan and the movement of her hips told him she was indeed still awake. Good. 

“Damn it, can you fuck me now, please?” She asked in a pleading tone. She was warmer than normal, perhaps ovulating. He pressed a kiss to the soaked lips and tugged at the sensitive skin with his teeth. She held so still, knowing that if she moved or pulled he could clamp down. He breathed heavily along her thighs, letting her know where he hovered so she wouldn’t be too startled by his movements. 

“Do you know what I want?” He asked with a growl, rubbing his erection against her thighs.

“I’m hoping sex.” Came her plain answer and he couldn’t help but snort a chuckle, trying to hold back a grin and failing horrible. Luckily her head was still face down and she couldn’t see him grinning like an idiot “I want to make my pet cum again, and again. I want you to cum until your legs give out.” One of his hands grabbed hand the dial once more and slowly increased the intensity again. She shivered and let out a noise stuck somewhere between need and agitation. He pulled back and kneeled just out of reach, the only contact his finger that rubbed gingerly along her swollen clit. 

That brought out a cry and she rolled her hips against his hand, begging for more, soaking his fingers despite the vibrators. If he didn’t know her and her body as well as he did, he would think she’d already had cum, but she was just getting warmed up. He grinned and used his fore and middle fingers to squeeze her clit, twisting it and flicking it every time she rolled her hips. So much for punishment, it was clear she was enjoying every second of it, her keening, begging noises growing louder. He grinned and moved his fingered in a quicker fashion until her hips stopped grinding and her body seemed to freeze. She let out a low moan and there was the first one.

“One. A good start,” He said quietly, climbing on her back and pushing her onto her belly with his weight, snaking an arm to pinch and twist one of her nipples mercilessly. Once he’d considered going about making her fill with milk, just for the hell, the idea of her large breasts growing heavier a turn on, with the added perk of the pain and pleasure that came with lactation, but he hadn’t the time to implement the necessary routine and the promise of children in the near future made it unnecessary. 

She pressed up against his weight, her struggles adding to both of their pleasure and he made another rumble, almost like a purr. “Don’t fight it, love. You can’t win, I’m in control.” As if the drive the point home he gripped her chest and gave her hip a more rowdy spank. He wanted to see her face, flushed with pleasure and rolled her over roughly onto her back, lowering himself over her, trapping her again. She wiggled slightly, testing his strength, but he simply pinned her hands above her head and moved to bite one of her breasts roughly. 

“God damn it,” She hissed loudly, arching her chest up, her hips and legs moving to wrap his own, rubbing eagerly against his. He could feel the vibrators, cranked all the way up, and her thighs were shaking with need. This was how he wanted her.

“Not until you cum again,” he reminded, leaving a trail of bite marks over her chest. “You know you want to. You need to, you need to be a good queen and cum for me, or you won’t get to feel me inside you.” He raised himself to breathe and whisper the dark words in her ears. She shivered violently in response and she clamped her eyes shut in concentration. He knew that look. She was focusing all her attention on the pleasure in her lower abdomen and the places their bodies touched, the little hip thrusts giving her the momentum she needed to work herself to that point again. He watched, a small and slightly twisted grin on his face as he watched the desire and emotions work over her face, even with her eyes closed.

It was there, before the low moan she emitted. He body tensed and then relaxed, like a coil finally springing free from its confines. She whimpered loudly, her thighs only moving feebly. He let out a chuckle and pressed kissed to her cheek and slowly rolled from the bed, moving to the door frame. He leaned his full weight against it, looking at the scene he’d made. She was twitching, her body relaxed so utterly and completely, like she’d melted at his touch. He moved his hand to palm his cock. He was still hard, but he’d been ignoring it, instead focusing on unraveling her and all that wound up need inside her. But now he wanted to have some fun. 

“I’m going to go sit on the couch, and you’re going to crawl on your hands and knees to me. Then you’re going to suck my cock and if the vibrators come out, you have to start over.” There was no question to the tone in his authority and she whimpered a noise. He knew if the game became too much for her she’d simply stop playing, which was fine with him. He was pushing his own limits at this point, but he couldn’t deny the idea of her crawling on all four to him just to suck him off made him quite horny. He settled on the couch and didn’t touch himself again, waiting instead. It was a slow process, but he’d expected nothing less, not after he’d had her cum twice, so close together. It took a few moments but the bed creaked as she slowly rolled off of it. She clenched her thighs together in an awkward manner in her attempt to keep the vibrators inside and it appeared to be working. He raised an eyebrow, actually impressed with his woman. She played their game damn well and she looked sexy doing it, even with her skin flush and her hair tossed from the use in the bedroom. 

“Good girl, you can do it, just a little more,” he coaxed, leaning forward, true encouragement in his words. She paused only for a moment halfway across the floor, looking like she might collapse. He was about to call the game off, but she panted it off and continued on, kneeling in front of him. He exhaled and leaned forward, pressing kisses all over her face. “Fuck that was sexy.”

Rewarded with a moan, he watched as she licked at his erection and sucked gently on his head. He let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back against the couch. God she did wonders with that tongue. Occasionally she pulled her face away and rubbed her cheek lovingly against his thigh, teasing his balls, rolling them in her hand. He raised his own hand and dipped it into her hair, massaging her scalp in appreciation.  

It was only when she began to use her teeth to tease the sensitive skin of his shaft that he groaned aloud and moved his hips to her face. “Mhmm, fuck yes, that’s it.” He curled forward slightly and grasped her head lovingly, “How are you doing, love?”

She pulled away, the sound leaving a slight popping noise that made the lovers grin. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, revealing how tired she was becoming, “Can we take the vibrators out now?” She asked, pressing her cheek lovingly against his.

He laughed quietly at the question and nodded his head, watching her lean back and easy both out, letting out a shaking laugh of her own. She discarded them to the side, out of the way and climbed up into his lap, straddling him her breast pressing against his face. She was so warm and he tightened his grip on her and she squirmed about, trying to press his head into her entrance, still so wet and tight. Lowering his hands to her hips, he helped her find that perfect slip, pushing his way deep inside her. 

While it felt good, this wasn’t exactly either of their favorite positions. The only true advantage was the fact that while she moved her hips up and down, working his cock in and out as much as possible, he was able to focus all his attention on her breasts. He teased them and nipped, rolling them between his fingers when they stood out. They were smaller than some, but that only served to make her breasts look larger. It didn’t take long for them to both grow bored with the position and he held her tightly, crushing her to him, her thighs wrapping around his hips as he moved them both to the ground. When he’d bought the rug, he’d bought it with this exact situation in mind. Minding his mate’s comfort he grabbed a pillow from the couching and stuffed it under her head. She preferred doggy, on her knees, ass in the air, but he preferred this. Her on her back, those thick thighs wrapped tightly around him, urging him deeper. He rested his elbows on either side of her head, trapping her again. One of his arms snaked under her neck, cradling her head while he slammed his hips against her. She was so tight, and that would have worried him but this was normal for her, and she was plenty wet. No need for lubricant of any kind. 

A nip on his ear from his mate caused him to dig his nails into her neck possessively. She was whimpering and wriggling about underneath him, trying to force him to pick up his pace. A few pants came from her, something sounded like the diluted words of “fuck me.”

She began to dig her own nails into his ass. He bit his lip, pressing his cheek against hers, one of her hands moving to fondle his own nipple. Fuck she was so went, and while he wasn’t exactly more than average in length, she was small enough that he could feel her cervix every time he slammed in. She would shiver in pleasure, the pain no longer felt. Finally, his own need mounting, he lets go, his thrusts became erratic, and the only stability of her hips keeping them from rolling around on the carpet like a pair of stupid, horny dogs. He could feel her, close but not quite there and he wouldn’t let loose without knowing she’d join him. Besides, the contraction of her cunt was always a cherry to the sundae, no pun intended.  

“Hmmm, I’m getting you pregnant tonight,” he murred into her ear. She shivered in response, clutching his ass more tightly. “And then your belly is going to swell up and I’m going to keep you barefoot and pregnant, swollen with milk and children, my pet, my mate, my queen.” He wanted her heavy with children and the talks they had they both knew this is what they liked, what got them off. Children had always been obvious, but the fact they could finally make it happen without negative consequences was like a dream come true. They’d been doing this for the past few weeks, but nothing had truly come from their exploits yet. “Fat and pregnant with my children.” He said roughly, his own climax building.

Finally, he felt it. Her body stilled under his and her thighs tightened and then her cunt and it was like she was trying to suck him dry. She panted, her hands moving to tug lovingly at his hair, humming with pleasure as she came. She squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing rough and she moved her stomach against his, his breasts so warm he couldn’t help but squeeze one in his hand.

One last thrust against her cervix spilled his seed, filling her. It was the best feeling, for both of them, her body holding him like a glove, warm and tight and wet, his seed slipping into her womb, making her feel warm and full. He collapsed, lowering himself to nuzzle his face between her breasts, his back arched slightly, keeping her plugged so none of his seed could escape. She let out a pleased noise as his warm tongue began to lap lazily at the sensitive skin, enjoying the scent of their sex. Her hips and thighs acted like a cradle, holding him gently, warming both of them. 


End file.
